Barabel
Die Barabel sind eine reptiloide Spezies vom Planeten Barab I. Barabel werden etwa zwei Meter groß und haben im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Spezies einen Schweif. Biologie Der Schuppenpanzer der Barabel ist so hart, dass selbst ein Blasterschuss einem Barabel nichts ausmacht. Ihre sehr ausgeprägten Reißzähne können bis zu fünf Zentimeter lang werden. Das Verhalten von Barabel ist stark von ihren Jagdinstinkten geprägt, wodurch der Eindruck entsteht, Barabel seien äußerst aggressiv. Doch häufig wurden die Jäger selbst zu Gejagten, denn schon lange nachdem bewiesen war, dass es sich bei den Barabel um eine intelligente Spezies handelt, wurden immer wieder „Safaris“ nach Barab I organisiert, bei denen Jagd auf die Reptiloiden gemacht wurde. Da ihr Heimatplanet den Roten Zwerg Barab umrundet, gibt es auf der Oberfläche von Barab I nur sehr wenig Licht in dem für andere Spezies sichtbaren Spektrum. So haben Barabel die Fähigkeit entwickelt, im infraroten und ultravioletten bereich des Spektrums zu sehen, was ihnen eine hervorragende Nachtsicht verleiht. Aufgrund der ständigen intensiven Bestrahlung durch Barab sind Barabel ferner immun gegen viele Arten von Strahlung, darunter Gammastrahlen und ultraviolettes Licht. Verhalten Die Barabel sprechen von sich selbst stets in der dritten Person (diese hier/dieser hier). Außerdem wird das „s“ häufig gezischt. Barabel bleiben gewöhnlich ihr Leben lang in ihren Dörfern und ihrer Gemeinschaft und nur die allerwenigsten haben je ihren Heimatplaneten verlassen oder traten mit Angehörigen anderer Spezies in Kontakt. In den wenigen Fällen, in denen sie es tun, sind sie meist als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger tätig, wie etwa Baraduk.Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters Geschichte Mehrere hundert Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin entdeckte ein namentlich nicht bekanntes Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens Barab I und half den Barabel dabei, einen erbitterten Streit zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Clans zu schlichten. Obwohl diese Entdeckung und die Identität des oder der Jedi niemals in den Archiven des Ordens verzeichnet wurden, waren die Barabel hiervon stark beeindruckt und zollen den Jedi seither hohen Respekt. Zur Zeit des Imperiums organisierte das Unternehmen Planetary Safaris Expeditionen, bei denen Jagd auf die Barabel gemacht wurde. Die Barabel Shaka-ka, die eine hohe taktische Befähigung besaß, begann mit einer von ihr ins Leben gerufene Armee, als Vergeltung für diese Gräuel Mitglieder der Jagdgesellschaften zu töten. Der imperiale Gouverneur des Sektors, Paro Lanto, entsandte auf der Grundlage des Erlasses über gefährliche Wesen einen Sternenzerstörer unter dem Kommando von Captain Osted Alater nach Barab I, um die Angelegenheit zu untersuchen. Captain Alater entdeckte, dass die Barabel eine intelligente Spezies sind, und dass Planetary Safaris alle Beweise hierfür unterdrückt hatte. Gouverneur Lanto sorgte dafür, dass die Barabel sich dem Imperium anschlossen. Shaka-ka gründete später die einzige Stadt auf Barab I, Alater-ka, und benannte sie nach Captain Alater. Dort ließ sie auch einen Raumhafen bauen. Skahtul, einer weiblichen Barabel, gelang es vor der Schlacht von Endor, Luke Skywalker nahe dem Planeten Kothlis gefangenzunehmen, Sie wollte ihn an den Meistenbietenden verkaufen, doch Luke konnte sich befreien. Nach der Gründung der Neuen Republik schlossen sich einige Barabel dem Jedi-Orden an.Behind the Magic 28 NSY übernahmen die Yuuzhan Vong den Planeten Barab I und viele Barabel wurden Gefangene. Die Barabel-Jedi Saba Sebatyne schoss ein Sklavenschiff der Yuuzhan Vong ab, doch sie merkte zu spät, dass sich in ihm unzählige Barabel befanden. Sie machte sich deswegen noch lange Vorwürfe, denn durch dieses Ereignis wurden die Barabel fast vollständig ausgerottet. Glücklicherweise konnten einige von ihnen der Gefangennahme und Vernichtung entgehen, indem sie sich vor den Yuuzhan Vong in den Höhlensystemen von Barab I versteckten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant Quellen *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Das Ultimatum *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Jainas Flucht *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wege des Schicksals *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die letzte Prophezeiung *''Behind the Magic'' *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' }} Einzelnachweise cs:Barabel da:Barabel en:Barabel es:Barabel hu:Barabel nl:Barabel pl:Barabelowie pt:Barabel ru:Барабелы Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Legends